An Unlikely Pair
by FlyingOffTheHandle
Summary: A more detailed look at Galinda and Elphaba’s interactions while at Shiz and beyond. This is a combination of the book and musical worlds.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing any fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I would also like to comment that this is a mixture of both the book and musical, and that there will be some Gelphie as the story progresses. Also, I don't own these characters etc, ect, ect. Thank you for reading.

**

* * *

Shiz University**

Galinda tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't get to sleep. Elphaba was up again reading by candlelight. She watched in amusement as Galinda flounced and flopped this way and that. Finally, the small blonde kicked off all of the covers, crossed her arms across her chest and pouted on the bare mattress. That's when she heard a peculiar noise coming from her roommate's side of the room. She glanced over, and saw Elphaba shaking and sputtering with unreleased laughter.

Galinda's eyes narrowed as she glared back at her roomie and turned away disgusted. 'How dare she laugh at me!' her mind roared. She rolled back around to rebuff the green girl, but stopped short and burst out laughing herself. The sight before her was one of the funniest she had ever seen. Elphaba had failed in her attempt to keep her laughter at bay, and was now doubled over in her own bed wheezing from laughing so hard. Her face was so flushed that it had turned from its usual light green to a deep forest green.

The two laughed together for several minutes, but afterwards an awkward silence filled the air. Galinda opened her mouth to start a conversation at the same time that Elphaba picked up her book to continue reading. Both laughed again at their corresponding movements.

"Elphaba," Galinda started, "It has come to my attention that I have yet to see you laugh."

Elphaba shrugged in response and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry, if my light was keeping you up." she said quickly ignoring the previous statement.

"Oh, don't be silly!" Galinda replied, "It had nothing to do with you. But it was worth it to see you laugh. Now, at least, I know that you are…" Her voice trailed off as she realized what she was saying. The atmosphere in the room grew cold and Elphaba's intense gaze on her emerald hands shifted to the fireplace.

"Oh, Elphaba!" Galinda winced, "I'm so sorry. You know me I just keep on blabbing not knowing what's good for me. My mother always told me that it's not ladylike to jabber on like I do! She always told me…. What is it?" Galinda stopped her rambling as she saw a gentle smile spread across Elphaba's face. Galinda found herself smiling too as she looked over at her roomie.

'She really has a pretty smile,' Galinda thought to herself, 'It lights up her face in a way that I've never seen before!'

'She really isn't _that_ obnoxious.' Elphaba mused, 'Actually, the way that she rambles on is kind of cute.'

Both were lost in their own thoughts for several minutes before they realized that they were still smiling at each other. Immediately, both girls turned away and blushed.

"We'd better get to sleep." Elphaba commented hurriedly. "We have class tomorrow."

"Right!" Galinda agreed "Off to bed with both of us!"

Elphaba reached over and extinguished her candle, goodnights were exchanged, and both girls snuggled into their beds to try and get some sleep. But there was none to be found for either seeker. Although both girls remained still and feigned sleep, their restless minds refused to surrender to the call of slumber.

Usually, when this problem presented itself, Elphaba would light a candle and read or review class discussions in her head. Tonight, however, her mind kept cycling back to the same subject: Galinda. True, the green girl had been convinced that she hated her frilly, pink, puffball of a roommate at first, but now she wasn't sure that there had ever been any genuine malice in her feelings. She and Galinda had survived the first few weeks at Shiz with few complications. Although, that stemmed from the fact that they had also avoided and ignored each other during that period of time. Their interaction tonight, however, had left Elphaba with a strange and unusual feeling in her gut. For a minute, Galinda had stared at Elphaba and seen beyond her olive skin, past her carefully erected walls and into her heart. She had looked at her like a normal person, a friend even. This was a rarity for Elphaba, and it simultaneously excited and scared her.

Galinda's sleep was also interrupted with thoughts of her roommate. She had been shocked and humiliated on arrival day when she had been paired up with the green artichoke. She had vowed to never acknowledge her jade roomie. Now, however, she found herself doubting the hatred that she had once freely declared for Elphaba. When she gazed into Elphaba's eyes Galinda had caught a brief glimpse at the pure, lonely soul locked deep inside of that green frame. In that brief moment, Galinda had seen Elphaba unguarded. She had seen a conundrum of a girl who was both the same age a Galinda and at the same time much older, someone who had been beaten down by the harshness of the world from birth but carried on standing tall, someone who was easily hurt yet never acknowledged it. Galinda had seen through Elphaba's rigorous self conditioning, and realized with horror that it was people like her that had trained Elphaba so well.

In an instant, she was overcome with self loathing. She reflected on how she had been conditioned by the world as well. She had been trained to put on girlish airs, and judge people according to social standards. It made her sick to think of the way that she had acted and treated others she considered to be below herself. Now, more than ever, Galinda wished that she could take back all the hurtful things she had said behind their backs, behind Elphaba's back. That night, Galinda made a promise to herself. She vowed to be a better and more caring individual, especially when matters concerned her emerald roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone that read last chapter, and to all reviewers! It's really amazing to have people actually enjoy what I've written! I hope that this next chapter does not disappoint!

Same disclaimer as last chapter: I don't own any of the characters, etc, etc, etc.

**CHAPTER 2**

The next few weeks flew by, as the whole campus became engulfed in a mountain of projects and assignments. It had been a particularly nasty day Galinda reflected as she trudged through the fall fog back to her warm room. When her foot accidentally sunk into a large puddle on the pathway, she silently cursed herself for deciding to wear her new, open toed heels. She was stressed. Exams would be announced soon, and she had several essays to compose before the next week was through. She really was trying to keep up in her classes, but it seemed that the more she tried to understand, the stupider she felt. She had even taken to sitting next to Elphaba in class. It was quieter than lounging in the back with Pfannee and the others, but for some reason it was more distracting.

Elphaba was always completely focused on the lecture, but Galinda often found herself mesmerized by her neighbor more than the lesson. She had caught herself staring at Elphaba in class more and more over the past few weeks. A smile formed on Galinda's lips as she pictured her tall, lanky roommate in class franticly scribbling down every word uttered by their professors. But it disappeared quickly when Galinda recalled how Madame Morrible had chastised her in sorcery earlier that day.

"Miss Galinda!" the large woman had interrupted one of Galinda's staring spells. She jumped with the surprise at the voice that had jarred her from her reverie. "Maybe, if you paid attention to my lecture instead of copying Miss Thropp's notes over her shoulder, you might pass this class. However," Morrible continued with a malevolent smile, "my personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you'll prove me wrong. I doubt you will." Then, with one final glare at the blonde, Morrible turned and resumed her lecture.

Galinda was utterly embarrassed. She could feel the heat rise in her face as it reddened. Quickly, she bent her head, sunk down low in her seat, and pretended to be absorbed in Morrible's instructions. However, she could still feel the eyes of the entire class, especially her green neighbor's, lingering on her for the remainder of the lesson. When class was dismissed, Galinda had been the first one out of the door.

At least Madame Morrible had assumed that Galinda had been copying Elphaba's notes. It would have been harder and more humiliating if the blonde had been forced to explain her newfound fascination with Elphaba. In fact, she was having a hard time making sense of it herself. She acknowledged that it was kind of amusing to watch the green girl fervently soaking up a lecture. It certainly was a vast improvement over actually paying attention to the material itself. But deep down Galinda knew that the inherent humor in Elphaba's note taking technique was not the real reason for the daily visual infatuation.

Galinda shook her head, as if to clear it of any further thoughts on the matter. She entered her residence hall, and started to climb the stairs that lead to her shared room. She reminded herself that her classes were now over for the week, and that she didn't have to think about anything school related for the next few days. She could have all weekend to recover, and with any luck her roommate would be preoccupied in the library for most of it. She wrenched open the door to her room ready to relax, and let her mind unwind.

'Maybe, I'll call upon Miss Shenshen or Miss Pfannee and see what their plans are tonight.' the blonde pondered as she absentmindedly dropped her books on her fluffy, pink bed. She turned to her mirror to examine her curls, when a strange feeling came over her. Suddenly, she spun around, and her eyes went wide as she caught sight of her lime-colored roomie watching her escapades.

"Hi!" Elphaba quipped cheerfully from her side of the room where she had been curled up reading in bed. There was a small smirk on her face that indicated that she had been watching Galinda since the blonde had entered the room.

"Sweet Oz!" Galinda exclaimed as she leaned against her wardrobe for support. "You scared me!" She moved to sit down on her bed and took a moment to compose herself before looking up at the green girl confused. "Aren't you supposed to be at the library or something?"

Elphaba raise an eyebrow at the blonde. "Why? Were you there looking for me? Did you want to copy some more of my notes?" She paused and a wicked smile spread over her face. "Or did you not get a chance to fully memorize my face in class?"

Elphaba didn't know why she had said that last sentence, and regretted its utterance immediately as she saw Galinda's eyes well up with tears. Elphaba had been aware of Galinda's gazing during class for quite some time, but she had never really intended to mention it to the blonde. She admitted that she enjoyed teasing all of her "friends," especially Galinda, just to see their reactions, but somehow this topic was different. She could mock Galinda's haughty airs and frivolous attire because that was the face that Galinda presented to all of Oz, but the stares that Galinda had been giving her recently were different. They were special. It was as if that interaction with Galinda was reserved for her and her alone, and she desperately did not want to loose that connection.

Galinda wasn't sure why Elphaba's comment had affected her so. True, it had been a shocking revelation for the blonde, because up until that point she had been completely unaware that Elphaba was conscious of her classroom gaping. But why had it agitated her so? Why was she crying? Why did the world feel like it was spinning faster and faster around her, and was going to crash at any moment? She was confused and frightened. She needed to be reassured by the green girl. She didn't understand why, but at that moment, the only thing she wanted in all of Oz was to be held tightly and comforted by a pair of emerald arms.

Elphaba winced as the first tear leaked out of one of Galinda's beautiful blue eyes and traveled down her perfect pale cheek. She leapt up and moved towards Galinda's bed, but paused when she actually reached the distressed girl. She was not used to comforting others, and realized that she had no idea how to calm her roommate. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a plan to make Galinda feel better. She desperately glanced around their room searching for something to help her, when her eyes unexpectedly met with the whimpering blonde's. For a few minutes, time seemed to a stop. Elphaba's breath got caught in her throat and her heart leapt in her chest. She felt dizzy and sick, her head ached, and there was a ringing in her ears. Galinda's eyes were red and gleamed with tears, but they were still beautiful. Elphaba was amazed that even in an upset state Galinda still had a certain radiance about her. She hated herself for hurting her.

Elphaba was the first to break away from the gaze. She shamefully directed her eyes down toward her feet feeling awful for making the other girl cry. "Galinda," she whispered, her voice was hoarse with emotion, "I'm so sorry."

Galinda had watched the shame and misery play across her roommate's face, and knew that the green girl had not intended to hurt her. Slowly, she rose from her bed and walked over to Elphaba. She tentatively raised her right hand to stroke the taller girl's cheek. Galinda marveled at how soft the olive skin was. This was the first time that she had ever made skin-to-skin contact with her roommate, and her fingers tingled with the new sensation. She let her hand linger for a moment before enveloping Elphaba in a big hug.

Elphaba was stunned to have her roommate suddenly clinging to her. She blinked several times to recover from the shock. Her left check still prickled from where had been caressed. She slowly let out her breath, which she had unknowingly been holding since her apology. She relaxed into Galinda's embrace, and laid her head down on top of the shorter girl's. Galinda was so warm and soft. Elphaba closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Galinda smelled of lavender and expensive perfumes. Although Elphaba was unaccustomed to this type of interaction, she had to admit to herself that the experience was rather nice.

Galinda smiled blissfully when Elphaba pulled her close, and returned the hug. She breathed in, and could smell her roommate's unique scent. It was a mixture of wool from the green girl's garment and sandalwood. Galinda felt safe and protected wrapped comfortably in the emerald embrace. She sighed with contentment, and snuggled deeper into her roommate's chest.

The two girls remained entwined for what seemed like an eternity; until they were interrupted by the courtyard bell that signaled the start of dinner. Reluctantly, Elphaba gave the blonde one final squeeze, hesitantly kissed the top of her head, and dislodged herself from the other girl. She looked down at her perky roommate satisfied to find all signs of tears had vanished. A broad smile spread across her face, which was immediately returned by Galinda.

"Oh, Elfie!" Galinda exclaimed, "you look posilutely radiant when you smile!"

"Elfie?" the olive girl scoffed. She raised an eyebrow at her companion.

Galinda gave her an impish grin in return. "Yeah!" she retorted, "Elfie, now that we're friends, I thought that we could have nicknames for each other, or something like that!"

"You really don't have to do that." Elphaba commented as her typical aloof nature threatened to return.

Galinda saw her roommate's skeptical face, and knew that she needed to be more convincing. She reached out and cupped one of her roomie's olive hands in hers and continued "Please, Elphaba. What have you got to lose?"

Elphaba stared down at the delicate fingers cradling her hand for several minutes. "I suppose you're right." she sighed, "But Elfie?" She gave the blonde a perplexed look, shook her head, sighed again, and returned her gaze to their interwoven hands. A small smile started to play across her lips as she opened her mouth to comment on Galinda's choice of nickname, but this was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Both girls pulled apart quickly. Galinda dashed to the door to answer it while Elphaba returned to her book.

Galinda pulled open the heavy wooden door to reveal Shenshen and Pfannee. Immediately, Pfannee started to chatter. "Miss Galinda!" she exclaimed, "Miss Shenshen and I just stopped by to inquire about your dinner plans. We were hoping we could all walk over the dinning hall together." When she paused briefly to take a breath, Elphaba interjected.

"Have fun girls." she said and gave Pfannee and Shenshen a sardonic grin, "I would join you, but fortunately for you, I am not hungry." She picked her book back up intending to continue reading.

Galinda ignored the angry glares that Pfannee and Shenshen shot at her roommate, assured them that she would meet them downstairs momentarily, and rushed them out of the room before anymore comments were made. After they exited the room, Galinda whirled around and marched over to her roomie. A worried frown marred her usually beautiful face. "But Elphaba!" she protested, "You're so skinny and undernourified! You really do need to eat. Please come with us! I hate to think of you sitting up here wasting away… alone." She paused before adding with earnest, "I know, **I** would appreciate your company."

Elphaba smiled at the blonde's display of concern, and at the honesty of her request. "I appreciate the offer," she acknowledged, "However, I really am not hungry, and I do have a lot of work to do here. But… thank you."

Galinda opened her mouth to protest again, but Elphaba silenced it by raising her hand to the blonde's lips and nodding to the door. A jolt of electricity shot through the green girl as she touched the blonde's lips. She shivered as a new sensation swept over her body, and left her with a tingling feeling all over. She closed her eyes, and took a moment to compose herself before she spoke. "I'll be fine." she said softly, and gave the blonde a reassuring look. She paused for a second before adding "Please go… Glin."

Galinda was temporarily speechless. Her lips burned where green fingers had made contact, and her face burst into a magnificent smile in response to her new nickname. This new sign of intimacy from the emerald girl melted away all of her other concerns. "Well, I hope you're happy." she relented giving into Elphaba's wishes. She sighed in defeat, and started off to dinner. However, when she got to the door she paused, and turned back to her roomie. "I'll see you later… Elfie." she said genuinely. Both girls had broad grins plastered across their faces as Galinda exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the obscene length between updates on this story gang. Life has just hit the fan right now. I hope that this long chapter and the reassurance that I will be updating soon makes up for the delay. Again, I am sorry. ALSO, I just want to inform everyone that I am changing the rating of this fic to M. So, be wary and/or be excited. Personally, I am excited. Also, about the spelling of Elphie/Elfie, I have decided to spell Elphaba's nickname the common way from now on. I may or may not go back and fix it in the previous chapter. But thanks for catching that gang, I had totally not noticed. Says a lot about my powers of observation, doesn't it! Also, just something I found funny, as I was writing this, the powers that be on my itunes shuffle setting decided to play the song 'Contact' from RENT. I had to stop writing to allow proper time to be amused. And as I have written this intro, it's played 3 songs from RENT! Weird! Oh well, at least it has good taste!

Same warnings as before: I don't own anything from the book or the musical. Also, if the thought of two girls going at it freaks you out, skip this story from here on out. If it doesn't, then sit back, relax, and enjoy!

**CHAPTER 3**

As the sun rose over Shiz, a beam of light pierced through a window in the girls' dormitory, and landed on a slumbering emerald face. Elphaba wrinkled her nose in response to the new stimulus as it slowly tried to lure her into consciousness. She breathed in deep and stretched out, reluctant to leave her dreams behind. What was it that she had been dreaming exactly? Even in her half awake state, she knew that her dream had been a pleasant one. This was unusual for her, as the green girl rarely even had dreams.

She smiled and snuggled back into her sheets determined to return to her reverie. She reviewed what little she remembered of the dream. Nessa had been there, and she had been **standing**! No, that was impossible! Elphaba dug deeper into the fading vision and recalled that not only had Nessa had been standing; her immobilized sister had been **dancing**. Suitably dressed in a plain black gown, her beautiful sister had been twirling around on a marble dance floor. It was then that Elphaba recalled her sister's partner; Nessa had been waltzing with Boq! But the munchkin man had also been different. He seemed to sparkle and shine when the light hit him. Elphaba was confused, but as the pair spun, her attention was diverted to her sibling's feet, which were bedecked with brilliant, ruby red shoes. They were the most magnificent slippers Elphaba had ever seen. There was something special about them that caught her eye, but she couldn't quite place the feeling.

Elphaba took a deep breath and shook her head. She did not want to focus on something so trifling as shoes. She preferred to leave matters like that to Galinda. Concentrating harder, Elphaba wrinkled her forehead, delved deeper into her mind, and returned to her dream world. Elegantly dressed in an elaborate black gown, which was composed of thread that seemed to shimmer and catch the light, she had also been enjoying the ball. Her point of view shifted, and she saw herself, leading a frilly, silvery-blue poof around the dance floor. Clad entirely in a somber color, she clashed horribly with her bubbly roomie, but neither seemed to mind. The two friends laughed at their antics as they tried to perform complicated steps and dizzying twirls. Several times Fiyero attempted to cut in on their dance; however, the two partners stubbornly refused to be separated. During one particularly tough combination, Galinda lost her balance and landed in a heap of sparkly skirts on the floor. Elphaba laughed raucously at the sight of her gorgeous roommate splayed out upon the floor, tiara askew and dress rumpled. She reached down to help Galinda up, but was surprised when the blonde tugged her down to the ground as well. Both women laughed until they were out of breath.

When Elphaba recovered, she glanced over at Galinda to see if she was okay, and found the blonde staring intently at her. Their eyes connected, and Elphaba felt a jolt of heat course through her entire body and settle between her legs. Suddenly, Galinda was on top of her, and the rest of the world seemed to melt away as ruby red lips became acquainted with forest green ones. Emerald hands hastily ran through blonde curls while pale ones slid across olive skin, both sets hungrily exploring the other's body. Elphaba's breathing became labored, her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest, a pounding in her head made it feel like it was going to explode, and the heated sensation between her legs transformed into a throbbing need.

As Elphaba slept in, the sun rose high enough to fill the whole room with its bright rays. Galinda scrunched up her perfect face in reaction to the light. She pulled her puffy duvet over her head, but it was no use. The sun had already roused her enough to dash any hopes of returning to sleep. She stretched, and kicked her blankets off onto the floor, an act that she immediately regretted. Although the sun's rays had filled the girl's room with light, they had not succeeded in sufficiently warming it up, and Galinda's thin, silk nightie did little to protect her from the crisp, cold air. Quickly, she lunged to the floor to retrieve her warm covers. As she huddled under her bedclothes, she scanned the room and noticed that the fire had not yet been stoked. Galinda wrinkled her brow in confusion. Usually when she awoke, Elphaba would have already attended to the fire. The blonde glanced over at the other bed in the room, and was surprised to find that Elphaba still occupied it.

Galinda panicked. 'Something must be seriously wrong with Elphaba to cause her to oversleep like this!' She quickly got out of bed, and ran to her roommate's side. Galinda analyzed her slumbering friend and realized that Elphaba was sweating in her sleep. 'She must have a fever! I knew that something was wrong!'

Galinda also noticed that her friend's breathing was affected. It appeared to be labored and uneven. She silently cursed herself for not paying closer attention to the emergency care lecture that all students were required to attend during orientation. Fear filled Galinda's head. "What will I do with out Elphie? What can I do to help her?' Suddenly, a bright idea entered her mind. 'I know! I'll get Nanny! She always knows what to do! Surely, she can do something to help Elphie's predicament!'

Moments later, a hysterical Galinda burst into Nessa's quarters, and Nanny was jolted from her sleep, assaulted by one hundred pounds of frantic blonde. The old woman's brain took a moment to acknowledge the oddity of the situation before it was able to comprehend Galinda's repeated cries, "Come quick! Get up! Elphie's sick! Please hurry! For the love of Lurline, hurry!"

Upon interpreting the blonde's cries, the elderly woman tensed up, and then sprung into action with speed that she didn't know she still possessed. Her charge was in trouble! She had practically raised Elphaba, and even though her task had been difficult at times, Elphaba occupied a special place in the aged woman's heart. Nanny wasn't about to let anything harm the emerald girl!

As soon as she entered the girls' room, Nanny quickly took stock of the situation. She went to Elphaba's side, and visually assessed the girl, whose chest rose and fell with quick gasps. Galinda had been correct, something was definitely not right. The old caretaker reached down and brushed some stray hairs away from Elphaba's forehead as she felt for the girl's temperature. She caringly caressed the girl's brow, and was stunned when a soft moan exited from the mouth of her charge.

Now, Nanny had wisdom collected from generations of caring for the Thropp family. She had mended broken bones and stitched together more wounds than she could remember. She had attended many births and witnessed several deaths. She had a vast knowledge of all types of sounds uttered by the human body and the situations in which they were elicited. However, the old woman had never expected to hear the sound just uttered from the olive girl. She could identify the moan almost immediately, for her previous ward, the mother, had attempted to perfect it in both the dream and the physical world. It appeared that Elphaba had inherited a certain _imaginative _style of dreaming from her mother.

Galinda nervously watched as Nanny's face transformed from fearful to shocked, and became perplexed when a broad smirk etched itself on the wrinkly features. "Nanny!" she cried "Don't just stand there with that strange look on your face! For Oz's sake, help her!"

The outburst reminded Nanny that there was still another individual in the room, and she quickly ushered the blonde into Nessa's quarters to spare her charge any embarrassment should Galinda put one and one together. Then, she slowly advanced to the green girl's bed trying to determine the best way to approach this new situation. Should she just let the girl's dreams continue on their pleasant journey or wake the girl and inform her of her new predicament and her roommate's concerns? She settled on the latter, and gently attempted to rouse the young woman. "Elphaba," she stated matter-of-factly as she shook her lightly, "it's your Nanny. It's time to wake up dear. You must leave your dreamland behind and join the much less exciting real world."

Elphaba bolted upright, confused and disoriented from being jarred from such a deep sleep. She looked into the face of her caretaker with bleary eyes and blinked several times before she was able to focus on the woman in front of her. Questions raced through her head. 'What had happened? Where was the ball? Why was she in her room with Nanny?' And then, with a blush, her mind turned to the topic of Galinda. She sat in her bed bewildered and trying to piece together what was going on, but was distracted by an itch on her arm. She scratched the irritation, but noticed that her arms were covered with small bumps that were similar to the heat rash that Nessa would get during the hot Quadling summers.

Nanny, who had disappeared into the bathroom moments ago, returned with a towel and some of Elphaba's healing oils. She scooted the teenager over to make room on the bed, and sat silently tending to her charge. She did not speak, but choose to let the girl quietly mull over her thoughts. She determined that the rash was the result of the sweat produced during Elphaba's dream, and found that merely wiping away the perspiration was enough to eliminate the rash. She pulled the girl up off the bed and started to remove her damp nightgown, but was prevented from completing the action by a pair of emerald hands.

"Nanny," Elphaba's voice was soft and unsure, "what happened? What is going on? Why are you taking off my nightdress?"

The old woman looked the young woman in the eyes for the first time since she had succeeded in rousing her from her dream, and was surprised to see confusion and a hint of fear in the dark brown spheres. Nanny came to the sudden realization that this was the first time that Elphaba had ever had one of these dreams, possibly the first time she had ever felt this way. "You've had a dream, my dear," Nanny started off, 'and it appears that you've sweated a little during it. I have attended to your arms, but you need to remove your nightclothes to prevent further irritation."

She waited until Elphaba gave a nod of understanding before disrobing her. Quickly, she examined the girl for more of the rash, and was relieved to discover that removal of the clammy clothes caused the inflammation to fade away almost immediately. She let Elphaba redress in another nightdress before motioning her over to the bed. She sat down and waited for the girl to do the same. Nanny let the silence hang in the air and watched as her charge grew more and more uncomfortable. It was clear that Elphaba was not going to open up on her own. Nanny sighed, and addressed the girl, "Elphaba, I know this is not going to be easy, but we need to discuss this dream that you had." She paused and placed her hands on emerald ones before continuing, "I know that you were having a sexual dream."

Elphaba quickly jerked away from her keeper, fear bubbling inside her. Adrenaline shot through her body, and her mind raced. 'How did Nanny know!'

Nanny smiled at the girl's overstated reaction. "Come on, dearey!" She said laughing as she forced the green girl back into her arms, "Don't pull away from your loving nanny. I have known you since you were a baby and watched as you've grown into a beautiful woman. I changed your diapers, I cleaned your cuts and scrapes, I helped you during your first bleed, and by Oz, I am going to help you now! You are not the first to have these kinds of dreams, and you certainly won't be the last. Now, come on! We are going to talk about this!"

Elphaba's shoulders dropped as she relaxed and allowed the elderly woman to hold her. She knew that Nanny wouldn't stop until they had talked this through, but she was still confused and a little scared. Her mind was still full of turmoil. 'How am I going to tell Nanny about this dream? Even I don't understand what it meant! Why did my mind create those images? And more importantly, why did they feel so good? What does it all mean?'

Nanny squeezed the girl in her arms and released her so that they could talk face to face. "Your dream scared you didn't it?" Nanny questioned. Elphaba turned her face away from her nanny ashamed, but nodded a reply. Nanny continued, "This was the first time your dreams caused you to become aroused isn't it?" Another slight head bob confirmed the older woman's suspicions. "Elphaba? Have you ever felt this way before?"

The question hung in the air. Elphaba hated this kind of probing; especially since Nanny always seemed to already know the answered, but still insisted on asking the questions anyway. She sighed and shook her head in a negative response to the last question. Suddenly, she felt Nanny's weathered hand cup her face and lift it up to meet the older woman's eyes. The expression on Nanny's face was soft and caring. "Elphaba," she said lovingly, "it's alright. Whatever you are feeling, is alright."

Elphaba felt horribly guilty. Here was her nanny that had tried to raise her properly and loved her when her parents couldn't, and here she was having decidedly improper dreams about her roommate. "No," came a hoarse whisper from emerald lips, "it's not ok."

Nanny's response was immediate. "Elphaba Thropp!" she stated authoritatively, "I will not allow you to guilt and berate yourself over this! What you've experienced is perfectly normal. Having desires like these is part of being an adult. In fact, dreams like these plagued your mother for most of her life! Don't be so priggish! I raised you better than that, and tried to put some smarts in your head along the way! It doesn't look like they stuck!" Nanny finished making her point with a gentle thump on the green girl's head.

Elphaba blushed at the mention of her mother's sexual appetite, but Nanny's teasing didn't make her feel any better. For one thing, she knew that her mother had been considered oversexed by most people, and that was putting it nicely. Also, Elphaba was pretty sure that her mother's fantasies didn't involve members of the same sex. 'What does this all mean?' Elphaba deliberated, 'And more importantly, how do I prevent it from happening again.' She took a deep breath, and steeled herself to ask her caretaker. "Nanny, how do I stop this from recurring?"

Nanny threw back her head and laughed riotously in response to the raven-haired girl's question. Elphaba was obviously taken back by this reaction, and Nanny hurriedly attempted to quell her amusement. "I'm sorry deary," she said as she wiped tears out of her eyes, "but, like I said, this is just part of being an adult. In time, you will learn to recognize your body's wants and needs, and be able to react to give yourself what you require. Now, let's make a deal. I won't embarrass you with a sex talk because I am certain that you understand the basics, but in return, I want you to promise that you will come to me if you have any questions. Do you promise?" She made sure to look into the blushing, emerald face until Elphaba nodded in agreement. "Good! Now, Elphaba, do you have any such questions before I go settle things down in the other room?"

Elphaba closed her eyes, and thought carefully about whether to confide in Nanny about the peculiarity of her dream. She was sure that any secret she disclosed to Nanny was safe, but she was just as unsure what type of reaction Nanny would have to the gender of her fantasies. She had heard about same sex relationships before, and knew that they were common in Quadling country, but viewed negatively throughout the rest of Oz and strictly forbidden in Munchkinland. She decided to end this conversation with Nanny for the time being, and signaled to her keeper that she could go about her business. Then, she settled back into bed and pulled the covers up around her trying to enjoy the silence, but nothing could quiet her mind. 'It means nothing.' she told herself, 'Nanny said that everyone has sexual dreams. It's just a part of growing up. But not everyone has dreams about their roommate. No, not dreams. Dream. One dream. It was just one dream, and just because I had one erotic dream about another woman doesn't mean anything. Right?' Elphaba put on a stern face as she tried to reassure herself. However, she did not leave her bed for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here you go gang! I hope you like it! Also, thanks to everyone that has sent in a review! You guys make me smile!

CHAPTER 4

Elphaba had tried all day to block out the memories of her dream. When Galinda had been allowed to return to their room, she immediately questioned her roomie. Concern was etched on her face, but Elphaba deflected the queries with a feigned headache and Nanny scolded the blonde for her inquisition. Defeated, she ventured off for most of the day, and Elphaba was certain that she had spent the time walking around the gardens with Pfannee and Shenshen. Undoubtedly, they had been avoiding their obnoxious pursuer, Boq, and gossiping about the mysterious Fiyero. As the darkness of another night enveloped her in its cool breath, the olive girl remained awake with her troubled thoughts continuing to plague her. Why did thinking about Galinda, bathed in sunlight and strolling around the grounds, make Elphaba's heart leap? And why did the possibility that Galinda might feel the same palpitations when thinking of a certain new boy cause her stomach to knot? Was it longing? Was it jealousy? NO! The distressed, emerald girl refused to let her mind journey down that path. It was just one insignificant, little dream!

If only it had remained that way.

Now, weeks later and after suffering through the beautiful torture of the dream every single night, the lack of sleep was apparent on emerald features. Mahogany eyes had become bloodshot and watery, and olive eyelids remained at half-mast. She had tried to reason with her mind. She had attempted to trick herself into doubting her emotions. As a last resort, she had even taken a stab at praying. However, every night, without fail, the dream came and reminded her that it was all lies. No matter how many walls she had erected around her heart to block out the world; nothing could withstand the rampage of the rebel emotions from within. The few small steps she had made to become friendly with her roommate faded away as she withdrew back into herself to hide from her feelings. Her time in the library increased dramatically. She was never seen in the common dining areas. Whenever Galinda was around, Elphaba made it a point to seem either extraordinarily busy or to be elsewhere.

It wasn't particularly hard. At least it shouldn't have been. Elphaba figured that, if she merely reverted back to the way things were before she and Galinda had kindled a friendship, the dreams would fade. Instead, and unfortunately for Elphaba, the reverse happened. It appeared that the more she tried to deny the dreams and her feelings, the more they haunted her. Her dreams had not diminished, but had become more vivid, almost real.

Galinda had noticed the change in her emerald roommate. At first, the blonde had attributed Elphaba's behavior to her natural studious temperament, but as the weeks wore on it became increasingly clear that something was troubling the green girl. Galinda noticed that Elphaba seemed to be sleeping less and less. Elphaba was always awake and studying when Galinda drifted off to sleep, and was usually up and out of the room when the blonde awoke. She also noted that when she managed to catch the green girl dozing, it was an uneasy and fitful slumber. In fact, she had been roused several times in the past month, by the soft moans issuing from the neighboring bed. When Elphaba stopped raising her hand in class, the petite blonde grew even more concerned.

No one else seemed to have noticed the strange change that had overcome her roommate. Galinda had tried to confront Nanny about it several times, but all Nanny did was assure her that Elphaba was just working through some personal issues and would be fine. However, this did not comfort the blonde, and, as she painfully watched her roommate deteriorate, she made a decision. She was going to help Elphaba whether the green girl liked it or not!

Galinda spent many hours thinking long and hard before she was able to formulate a plan, and was glad when she was able to set it in motion without delay. Throughout the next week, she talked nonstop about a party at a local tavern that she was planning on attending. She fussed about what to wear. She gossiped with her friends about the eligible boys that had promised to attend. She squealed when Fiyero asked her to accompany him. But throughout this whole process, she made sure of one thing above all others: that Elphaba was fully aware of her social schedule as well.

Friday came, and Galinda was a bunch of nerves. Luckily, everyone attributed her excitement to the party later that night. After dinner, Galinda made her way to her room and was not surprised to find it empty. She dressed for the party in record time. The rest of the time waiting for her escort was spent rehearsing a speech that she had prepared and nervously looking out of her window for the green girl. The clock in the corner struck half past nine, and caused Galinda to jump slightly. Fiyero was supposed to be here by now, but so was Elphaba. Galinda bit her bottom lip and hoped that all of her hard work was going to pay off.

There was a soft knock on the room door that disturbed Galinda from her machinations. It was the night porter delivering a message that Mr. Fiyero Tiggular was waiting downstairs to escort her to a party. Galinda thanked him and told him she would be down shortly, but as she shut the door her mind raced. 'This isn't going to work! Elphie was supposed to be back in the room by now! What am I going to do?' She took a few deep, calming breaths which not only relaxed her but also gave her back her resolve. 'I _will_ make this work. I might have to use a little improvimation, but I can do this.'

Fiyero had assumed that Galinda would not be ready when he arrived, which is why he hadn't bothered with punctuality. However, he was stunned when Galinda appeared at the top of the girls' dormitory stairs minutes after he had received word from the porter that she would be along shortly. He strutted over to the base of the stairs as she descended, and offered her his arm. "You look more beautiful than usual tonight, Galinda." he said with his perfected macho voice as he led her to the waiting carriage.

Galinda smiled politely at his statement, as was expected, but was preoccupied thinking about Elphaba and her scheme. Fiyero helped her into their transport and then climbed in after her. He slid down next to her and coolly draped his arm around her shoulder. A broad smile appeared on his face as he contemplated how they would look together at the party. She was dressed, in accordance with the latest fashion trends, in a frilly pink dress, which nicely complemented his casual blue suit. 'Yes," he thought, 'we're going to be the hottest couple out on the dance floor tonight. With this hottie at my side, I'm going to rule this school even more than all the others.' But even as his mind considered that thought, another part of his brain screamed from the back of his mind and begged him to consider his future and other realities. He sighed and was happy that the party was taking place at a tavern, where there would be plenty of beer to silence the rational part of his subconscious. He stuck his free hand into his pocket and jingled the numerous coins it contained. It was a nervous habit of his, which his parents' had unsuccessfully tried to train out of him. He smiled at his small rebellion, and glanced over at his unusually quiet partner.

She seemed strangely preoccupied. Her attention was directed towards the large carriage window. Her porcelain brow was knit with distant thoughts and she bit her bottom lip as her eyes nervously scanned the university grounds. This vision struck Fiyero in a funny way, and his breath caught in his throat. Due to his predilection for pretty airheads, he had never really seen a girl so caught up in her thoughts. The sight was uniquely beautiful, and added a mysterious quality to the gorgeous woman before him. He longed to know what she was thinking, what had troubled her so, but he was afraid to interrupt and startle her from her elegant reverie. Unfortunately, a bump in the road acted in his stead, and Galinda turned to face him, her eyes still shining with faraway thoughts.

Galinda had been working out the new details of her scheme. Elphaba was _supposed_ to have come back to the room before she left with Fiyero. The blonde had wanted the added reassurance of knowing that Elphaba would be the correct location. However, the aloof, olive-skinned girl had not cooperated, and Galinda was forced to continue with her plan without the desired knowledge of her roommate's position. The sudden jolt of the carriage had reminded her of her current situation and the time constraints of the first stage of her plan. 'It's now or never.' Galinda told herself, and she turned to the boy next to her and started reciting the speech she had been working on all week.

The night porter was surprised when the elegant carriage that had left the girls' dormitory returned less than forty minutes after its initial departure. The aloof, young gentleman that had boarded the vehicle looked rather worried as he hastily jumped out of the coach and assisted a rather pale-looking Miss Galinda to the door. Galinda had to be careful that she did not overdo her charade, or she would end up in the infirmary for the night. Her plan had been to use the simple I-have-a-headache-and-need-to-go-home-immediately ploy, but suddenly, she felt the situation spiraling out of her control. Fiyero's face betrayed his honest concern for the petite young woman, and he refused to leave her side until the porter threatened to call the night watchman. The porter had also caused her trouble when he insisted on calling upon Nanny to examine her. Before she was fully aware of the state of affairs, Galinda found that she had been quickly rushed to the room that the old woman shared with Nessa.

The porter hurriedly explained the situation to the caregiver and reminded her that he was stationed downstairs in case a physician needed to be called. As he curtly exited the room, Nanny crossed to the blonde and raised her chin in order to inspect her and look her in the eye. Galinda silently panicked. Certainly, Nanny would be one of the few people who would be able to discern that she had been faking. This was proven true when the elder finally spoke. "You look more scared than sick, my dear." she stated simply raising one of her eyebrows, "Did that boy give you any trouble?"

Galinda's mind reeled as she tried to save herself. She couldn't say that Fiyero had been inappropriate because that would get him in trouble. However, she had to provide a good explanation for abandoning her evening plans, without hinting at her true goal. Suddenly, like a flash, the answer came. All she had to do to sell the lie was act the part. "Uh no, ma'am." she stuttered with a slight blush, "It's just that. Well, see. On the ride to the party, I started to notice a little, well to be perfectly frank, cramping. I immediamentally realized that it was my time of the month, and that I needed to retire to my room to, well, set things in order. I didn't want to tell the boys because, well, you know." A knowing smile eased onto Nanny's face, and the blonde knew that old woman had eaten up the whole act. Phase one of her plan was going to succeed. All that remained for the instigation of phase two was for a certain emerald roommate to be in their room.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Galinda couldn't believe her good fortune as she walked down the hall towards the room that she shared with Elphaba. A devilish smile played upon perfect features as she recalled the events that had led her up to this point. Despite a few minor hitches, her plan was going exactly as she had hoped. Her biggest accomplishment, by far, had been convincing Nanny that she was perfectly fine and wouldn't need any assistance. The little lie she told about having cramps had suited perfectly, and, with a little bit of reassurance from Galinda, Nanny hadn't even bothered to escort the blonde back to her room. She reached her destination and paused outside the door, taking a minute to recollect her thoughts. As she reached for the handle, she took a deep breath and prayed that the green girl was inside or else all of her hard work (not to mention a perfectly good night out) would all be for nothing.

The heavy door creaked a little as it was forced open, and startled Elphaba from her studies. She glanced up and was surprised to see her perky roommate standing in the doorway with a smug grin plastered on her face. She took a quick peek at the clock in the corner of their room, and noticed that it wasn't even quarter to eleven yet. She hadn't expected Galinda to be back until the wee hours of the morning, and had planned to be asleep (or at least pretending to be asleep) when that event occurred. "You are home early." Elphaba stated the obvious as she struggled to figure out the curious look on the blonde's face.

"It worked! Sweet Oz, I can't believe it worked!" Galinda exclaimed as she shut the door and burst into a fit of ecstatic laughter. She couldn't get over how well her scheme had turned out. She had set everything up perfectly, and now she was rewarded with the rest of the night to spend with Elphaba and sort out what was troubling her emerald roomie.

Elphaba watched her roommate with growing confusion. The petite blonde had entered the room, emitted several incoherent cries, and then crumpled to the floor directly in front of the door in what appeared to be a giggling spell. Having grown up in the more reserved home of a missionary, Elphaba was unused to such displays, especially ones of such caliber, and was immediately concerned for the mental health of her small companion. "Galinda are you alright?" she asked as she knelt before her fallen friend.

"Of course, I'm alright!" Galinda gleefully proclaimed as she regained her footing and beamed up at her green friend. Then, her face morphed into a more somber expression as she recalled the reason for all of her planning: to find out what was wrong with Elphaba. She set off on her second practiced dialogue of the evening determined to not be interrupted. "It's you that I've been worried about. You're never around any more. You never spend time in the room, like you used to. You're always off at the library or the lab or busy with your school work. You're never at any of the common meals. Are you even eating? You've gotten so thin and pale. And even though you try to deny it, I **know** that you aren't sleeping well! Elphie what's wrong? You can tell me. I just want to help you. You're my friend and I care about you very much."

Elphaba was taken aback by her roommate's sudden proclamation. She was surprised that Galinda had noticed her recent behavior, and stunned that the short blonde cared enough to confront her about it. But, as the shock wore off, Elphaba started to ponder the extent of Galinda's determination. Her roommate certainly wanted to know the truth behind her troubles, but Elphaba wasn't ready to open up about her unusual dreams, especially not to the main attraction in them. She was going to have to make up a good story quickly and hope, for Oz's sake, that Galinda wouldn't be able to tell that she was lying. She took a deep breath to prepare herself and started spinning her excuse. "Galinda, I'm touched that you're so concerned for me and my health, but really, I am fine. You know perfectly well that it's none of your business, but since you asked, I just haven't been sleeping well these past few days due to my monthly cycle."

Elphaba had been avoiding looking at Galinda while she was talking for fear that the blonde would see right through her façade. She had distracted herself by tidying the books on her desk, but she glanced up at her roomie as she finished speaking and was surprised to discover that her roommate was laughing. "What's so funny?" she demanded, a little upset that her ruse seemed to not only have failed, but was so bad that the blonde found it humorous.

"It's just that I just used that same exact excuse on Nanny in order to get back to the room without a side trip to the nurse's office!" Galinda managed to state between giggles.

Elphaba's eyebrow rose slightly as she digested this new information. 'Galinda does not appear to be ill, so why did Nanny want to send her to the infirmary?' she pondered. There was some missing information that Galinda was still hiding, and Elphaba was going to take full advantage of her roommate's slip to figure out what she was concealing. "Why were you going to be sent to the nurse's office?" the green girl asked as a smug smile formed on her lips.

The color drained from the blonde's face and her laughter immediately ceased. Elphaba was never supposed to figure out the full extent of Galinda's scheming. This was the biggest mistake she had made so far, and she mentally slapped herself for letting her big mouth get ahead of her mind. She tried to think of a way to avoid the question, but one look at Elphaba told her that the truth was going to have to be unveiled. "Well, I was worried about you!" the blonde started out defensively. "You were acting weird, and I wanted to try and help you, but you were avoiding me. So, I sort of came up with a plan to confront you when we were alone in our room. And, well, here we both are! So, how about telling me what's been going on in that big, green, head of yours?" She gave her roommate a sheepish grin as she finished hoping that Elphaba would understand.

Elphaba was unsure of how to progress in this new situation, and decided that her best bet was to distract the blonde with some questions of her own. "I thought that you were supposed to be attending a big, important party tonight? Wasn't Fiyero escorting you? Weren't you overcome by a squealing fit when he asked you to be his partner at lunch two days ago? And how did you know that I'd be here, in our room, at this time and not at the library or something?"

The blonde cocked an eyebrow in response to the flow of questions streaming out of her roommate's mouth. Had she ever heard the olive-skinned girl talk for this long about something other than class material? She smirked as she decided to return the rapid-fire inquisition in kind. The fact that Elphaba already knew about the plan made it seem silly for Galinda to hide intimate details of it from her. Besides, if Galinda was honest with the green girl, it might even help convince her to open up and confide in her. She took a deep breath and started her rebuttal. "One, I **am** supposed to be at a party right now, but I only made a big deal about it to get your attention; so that you would assume that you would have the room to yourself for the whole evening. Two, Fiyero did escort me about halfway to the party, before I feigned an illness, which was part of my plan to return back to the room and talk to you. Third, the squealing was another method of getting your attention, and reconfirming your belief that I would be out of the room all night. Fourth, I had hoped to run into you retiring to the room before leaving with Fiyero; so that I would be sure of your location upon my return. However, that did not happen, and I had to rely on my intuition. And finally, I knew you would not be in the library. It closes at nine on Friday. I checked." As she finished her response, the petit blonde crossed her arms over her chest and directed a smug, satisfied smile towards her companion.

Elphaba had been surprised when Galinda had returned early. She had been shocked when she had expressed concern for her well-being. But now that she knew that Galinda had gone to what appeared to be a lot of trouble to confront her about it, the olive-skinned girl was dumbfounded. Elphaba had never felt so cared for in her entire life. Sure, Nanny had tended to her when the need arose, but that was Nanny's job. It was her duty to ensure that the Thropp girls remained healthy; and she received pay for it. The Eminent Thropp himself awarded her a small stipend for her labors. Conversely, Galinda's concerns were unwarranted, and the blonde didn't stand to gain anything from them. 'Why does she care?' Elphaba wondered. 'Is it because we were becoming friends? Is this what it's like to have a friend care about you? Maybe it's something more than friendship?' That last thought made her heart leap as a small ray of hope resonated throughout her body, but she mentally pushed it away. 'No! What you've been feeling is wrong. It's not what friends should feel. Not that you've ever had any friends, but that's not the point! It's wrong to feel this way, period! Besides, there's no way that Galinda would ever feel anything like that, especially for a scrawny, little, green nobody like you.'

Galinda watched as the emerald girl withdrew into herself. She desperately wanted to reach out to her friend, but was scared of what kind of reaction she would receive. Instead, Galinda racked her mind trying to figure out what was troubling her roommate without disturbing the girl. 'When does a person have troubled dreams, start avoiding people, and stop eating?' she asked herself. She repeated the question over and over in her mind, but couldn't come up with an answer. Elphaba's symptoms were common of most illnesses or problems. Galinda decided to change her analytical strategy and focus on each of Elphie's symptoms individually.

She found that she had to immediately discount Elphaba's avoidance of people because that was typical of the girl no matter what her state. Galinda also had to admit that she didn't technically know if the green girl was eating or not. Just because she had not seen her roommate in the dinning halls did not necessarily mean that the green girl was not actually eating. That meant that the only really solid proof Galinda had of her friend's dilemma was her troubled sleep.

The blonde clung onto the one shred of evidence that she had, and honed in on the dreams. She tried to think in the logical and analytical manner that Elphaba tended to, which lead her to attempt to compare her roommate's dreams to her own nightmares. This was another dead end. How could she compare her nightmares to Elphaba's? All she could remember of her nightmares was their terrifying subject matter. She didn't even know what she herself sounded or looked like when she was having a nightmare! She also had no idea what was bothering her roommate in her sleep.

She redirected her thoughts again, and started to think of how other people acted when they had nightmares. Being an only child, she did not have many such memories to recall. However, she had always been close to her cousin, Analinda, and they had spent numerous summers together as children. She dug deeper into her memory and recollected that when Ana would wake her up with nightmares, it was always with cries and shrieks. But Elphaba's noises were different. They weren't as panicked and fear driven as Ana's screams had been, but were low and more guttural. Galinda knew that she had heard these kinds of sounds somewhere else, but could not remember where or when. She closed her eyes, slowed her breathing and focused on locating the identifying memory. For some strange reason, her parents popped into her head, and she took a minute to smile fondly as she pictured her happy mother and father beaming right back. She pushed away the thoughts of her parents, and attempted to return her thoughts to Elphie's plight, but for some inexplicable reason, visions of her parents kept revisiting her.

She was young, about five, and had just finished helping Cook make Gillikin Ginger Snap cookies. She wanted to find her parents and get them to taste the freshly baked treats, but daddy wasn't in his office, and mommy wasn't in the library. None of the help knew where her parents were. She wandered all around the large house making sure to check all of the rooms she passed. She finally heard her father's voice when she neared her parents' bedroom. It was unusually low and soft in contrast to his normal robust speaking voice, but it was undoubtedly her father. She heard her mother too, but she was not speaking words. Instead, she was making long moaning sounds, which were remarkably similar to Elphaba's nocturnal noises.

Galinda could envision her small hand turn the golden knob and open the bedroom door wide. She could still remember the sight that lay before the child. Clothes were strewn about the floor. Her father's business suit trailed in awkward pieces across the room. Her mother's beautiful blue dress, one of Galinda's favorites, lay crumpled by the bed. In the bed, her parents were entangled with each other and the silk sheets. Young Galinda watched fascinated while they nosily shifted, rocking back and forth. It wasn't long before her mother noticed her standing in the doorway. That was the day that little Galinda learned the word sex.

This memory confused present Galinda for a second. Why had that particular memory surfaced, and why was Elphaba making sexual sounds in her sleep? Then, a wave of enlightenment washed over her. "Of course!' the answer to all of her questions lit up her mind! 'I should have seen it before! Why didn't I piece together the puzzle until just now? Elphaba has been making sexual noises during her sleep because she's been having romantic dreams! It all makes sense!' "Elphaba," she whispered softly in amazement, "you are in love."


End file.
